


The Cabin by the Lake

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [31]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Team Hearts Battle Phase 9





	

**The Cabin by the Lake**  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairings:** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, original character  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word count:**  3175  
**Written for Team Hearts Battle Phase 9**

 

**The Cabin by the Lake**

Felicity looked out the window as they sped down the two lane road in New England. She and Oliver hadn’t been back to this part of the country since they sold the house in Ivy town. Felicity let her mind wander as she watched the colors change from one tree to another.

“Felicity!” Oliver glanced over at her. “Are you listening to me?”

“Huh?” Felicity jumped. “I’m sorry I was just mesmerized by the trees and the colors. It reminds me of when I was at MIT.”

“That was ages ago.” Oliver grinned.

“It wasn’t that long ago.” Felicity turned toward him in the passenger seat. “What did you want anyway?”

“I wanted to know if you were hungry. There’s a place just ahead we can stop and have a bite.” Oliver pointed to a sign just up ahead.

“Yeah. We can stop.” Felicity pulled her sweater closer around her. “I still don’t know where you’re taking me. Where are you taking me?”

“I am taking you to a cabin on the lake for the week and I thought you could use a little break from being a CEO and your Overwatch duties.”

“And how do you even know about this place?” Felicity grinned. 

“It was Tommy’s. He bought it years ago.” Oliver told her. “His dad didn’t even know about it. I bought it from the estate when he died. It’s probably not in the best shape. It’s been a while since anyone was there.”

“Did he take Laurel there?” Felicity asked.

“No but he did take a few other girls there.” Oliver pulled over into the parking lot of the restaurant and shut off the motor. “He loaned it out now and then.”

“Did you ever take anyone there?” Felicity looked at him.

“No. You will be the first.” Oliver opened the car door and went around to open her door.

Felicity felt the chill in the air as soon as the car door opened. “I hope the cabin has a fireplace. It’s getting a little chilly.” She shrugged deeper into her sweater as they walked into the restaurant.

“Hello there!” A smiling waitress said as they walked in, she waved them over to a booth with a pair of menus in her hand. “Let me guess you are up here for the fall colors. They’re really good this year.” She handed them the menus. “Would you like some coffee to start off?”

“Yes!” Felicity said enthusiastically. “One cream and two sugars.”

“Make that two.” Oliver looked over the menu. “I take mine black.”

“Hmph! Man after my own heart. I’m Nina and I will be right back with your coffee.” Nina walked back behind the counter to get cups and pour the coffee.

Felicity leaned forward and whispered. “Is there anywhere you go that women don’t flirt with you?”

Oliver smiled. “Jealous?”

“No.” Felicity frowned. “That’s your thing. I just want to enjoy you without having other women glaring at me.”

“No body glared at you when we went to that thing last week. They were all really nice to you.” Oliver scowled. “I didn’t realize that being with me was so …”

“Difficult? Felicity interjected. Sometimes but then you do something sweet and it makes up for all the women checking you out and glaring at me.”

“They don’t all check me out. It’s the men that check you out that is the problem.” Oliver put his menu up so she couldn’t see the smile on his face.

“Is not!” Felicity would have said something else but Nina came with their coffee.

“Here you go.” Nina put the coffee on the table and pulled her order pad from her apron pocket. “Have you made up your minds on what to have? The fried chicken is really good and so is the Salisbury steak.”

“Salisbury steak sounds good to me.” Oliver handed Nina the menu.

“I’ll have that too.” Felicity held out the menu to Nina and frowned when she realized the woman was checking Oliver out. “Excuse me. He isn’t on the menu.”

“What?” Nina turned pink and got flustered. She took the menu from Felicity. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare at your husband. It’s just that he is so … pretty.”

“That’s what they call him all right ‘Mayor Pretty Boy’.” Felicity smirked at Oliver.

Oliver sighed.

“You’re a mayor?” Nina glanced back behind her to the cook. “I don’t think we ever had a mayor from out of town around here. Welcome to Copper Falls Café, Mr. Mayor.

“Thank you.” Oliver smiled at the waitress.

“I will have your food in a jif.” Nina went over and put in the order and said something to the cook in the back to make him laugh.

“No one but Renee ever calls me Mayor Pretty Boy and you know that.” Oliver reached out and took felicity’s hand. “She thought you were my wife. You didn’t correct her.”

“I know.” Felicity shrugged. “I didn’t want her to think you were fair game.”

Oliver chuckled. He looked at the other customers in the place. “From the looks of things, there may not be much game around here.”

“Oliver!” Felicity giggled.

Oliver shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He played with Felicity’s fingers on the table absentmindedly as they sat there waiting for their food.

“Oliver, why did you really bring me here?” Felicity watched what he was doing to her hand. “You aren’t going to propose again are you?”

“You said that you wanted to be the one to pop the question not me. So no, I didn’t bring you here for that.” Oliver continued to play with her fingers. “So are you going to ask me any time soon? I have to make sure my tux is back from the cleaners by then.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “We are not doing the tux and poofy dress thing again. Last time, you got shot with an arrow and I had to talk down a crazy woman.”

Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“We have been through so much since then.” Felicity looked into her coffee cup. “I want something different for us.”

“Bungee jumping out of a hot air balloon?” Oliver snickered.

Felicity tilted her head and glared at him. “No!”

Oliver couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really Oliver? don’t you get enough of that already?” Felicity took a sip of coffee.

“You said different.” Oliver glanced out the window and frowned. A black van slowed down then took off down the road. It came from the direction of the cabin.

“What’s wrong?” Felicity followed his line of sight but she didn’t see anything.

“I thought I saw someone we know go by but it couldn’t be them.” Oliver frowned even more. “I must be tired. Maybe you should drive for a while.”

Felicity was surprised at what he just said. He hated it when she drove.    

Nina came over and put their food on the table. “Mike gave you extra gravy, Mr. Mayor.” Nina winked at felicity before she moved away.

Oliver took a bite and smiled. “Not bad.”

Felicity took a bite. “Not as good as yours, though.”

They ate for a while before Nina came back around with the coffee pot.

“Do you two want some dessert?” She poured more coffee in their cups and put a few creamers on the table. “We have pumpkin pie. Maybe some chocolate cake?”

“Chocolate cake!” Felicity smiled. “Two forks. He always steals a bite or two even when he says he doesn’t want dessert.”

“Coming right up!” Nina smiled as she left to get the cake.

“I don’t always get a bite.” Oliver tried to look hurt. “You usually inhale anything chocolate before I can even pick up the fork.”

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “Yeah. I do that, don’t I?”

“Every single time!” Oliver pouted.

“Tell you what, you can have the first bite.” Felicity smiled and patted his hand.

“Here you go and I will clear those plates for you, too.” Nina sat a huge slice of chocolate cake between them and started to clear the plates. She slipped the bill onto the table and waked away.

Oliver picked up the fork and looked at her. “Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure.” Felicity watched as he took a piece of cake and put it in his mouth, “Well?”

“Mmhm.” Oliver grinned and went to get a second bite from the slice.

“Hey! Wait for me.” Felicity beat him to the cake and popped a bite into her mouth. “This is awesome. Can we get some of this to go?”

“Felicity!” Oliver laughed.

Felicity shrugged and got another bite. She held out her fork in front of Oliver. “You know you want another bite.”

Oliver took the bite that was offered him then wiped his mouth. “I’m done. Go ahead and finish it. We need to get to the cabin before dark.” Oliver picked up the bill and slid out of the booth. “I’ll take care of this.” Oliver went up to the counter and paid the check.

Felicity was so focused on the cake that she didn’t see the second car, a blue sedan that passed the restaurant but Oliver did and that’s when he realized that something was going on and Thea was most likely the one behind it.  

Oliver slid back into the booth and picked up his fork. “Felicity, who did you tell about this little getaway of ours?”

“I don’t know.” Felicity took a bite of cake and thought a minute. “I told Thea and, maybe, John. Why?”

“I was just wondering.” Oliver went to get another bite of cake and she pulled the plate away from him. He looked up at her and laughed. He put the fork on the table and sat back.

Ten minutes later they got up to leave and Oliver put the tip on the table. It was more than he would normally tip but he had enjoyed their time there and Felicity loved the cake.

Nina waved to them as they left. She went over to the table and was surprised at how generous the tip was.

“I saw the tip you left.” Felicity said as Oliver opened her door.

Oliver just shrugged and waited until she was in before he shut the door.

“You are all gooey sweet sometimes.” Felicity said as he got behind the wheel. “I bet Nina has never seen a tip like that before.”

“I like the place.” Oliver started the car. “We should stop on our way back. He pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the road.”

Felicity turned to look at the leaves as they drove down the road.

Oliver was lost in his own thoughts as he wondered if he had really seen what he thought he had. It could have been anyone in the van and the blue sedan that had passed. His gut was telling him that something was going on but he didn’t want to tell Felicity just yet. It could be nothing.

Thea was one of the few people that knew about the cabin. She and Roy had used it for about a month when Roy was spotted by an off duty SCPD officer on vacation in Opal City. Lance had buried the report the officer made when he came back to Star City as a favor to Oliver.

They drove for a while longer in silence until Felicity turned to him and looked at his face. She frowned.

“I know that look. What is bothering you?” Felicity folded her arms in front of her chest. “Don’t tell me it’s nothing because I can see it all over your face.”

“I thought I saw a van slow down and check out our car at the restaurant.” Oliver admitted. “I could swear it was John in the driver’s seat.”

“John is back in Star City with Lyla and the team. He isn’t even thinking about us. He probably has his hands full herding cats.

“Don’t you mean dogs?” Oliver corrected her.

“Vigilantes are more like cats than dogs.” Felicity explained. “Are there going to be supplies at this cabin? I mean, we didn’t stop for food.”

“I have some things in the trunk and there should be some can food still there from when Roy and Thea used the place.”

“Wait! This is the safe house you sent them to? The one that’s totally off the grid?” Felicity glared at him. “I had to give them a sat phone to call us. I didn’t bring a sat phone Oliver!”

“You need a little time off the grid.” Oliver glanced over at her. “We both do.”

Felicity sighed. “Still. You should have told me.”

“I didn’t think it was important.” Oliver shrugged and glance over at her. “John and the team can handle things for a week. It will be good for them and us. Evelyn told me that I was more grumpy than usual just yesterday.”

“You have been.” Felicity sighed. “And so have I. Sorry I snapped at you.”

Oliver let out a breath. “I should have told you. The cabin is just ahead.”

Oliver pulled off the main road and took a gravel road deeper into the woods. He pulled up in front of a small cabin and turned off the motor.

“Here we are. I’ll get a fire started as soon as I can.” Oliver opened the car door and got out. He went to open felicity’s door and he noticed two sets of fresh tire tracks. He opened her door and leaned down. “Stay here for a minute. It looks like someone was here. Open the trunk for me.”

“Okay.” Felicity reached over and hit the release.

Oliver went to the trunk and grabbed his bow and a quiver of arrows. He walked back to the front of the car. “Shut the door I will be right back.”

“Why did you bring your gear?” Felicity asked.

“To hunt. I didn’t bring any meat.” Oliver sighed. “Lock the doors until I get back.”

Felicity closed her door and locked it and all of the others.

Oliver circled the cabin and looked in the back window. He lowered his bow when he saw what was inside. The place had been cleaned recently and there was a box with a bow on it sitting on the table. Oliver walked back to the car and knocked on Felicity’s car window.

Felicity unlocked the door and got out. “What did you see?”

“I think some elves must have come and cleaned the place for us.” Oliver pointed to the tire tracks. “Looks like two carloads of them. They left a present for us on the table.”

“Thea?” Felicity asked as they walked to the front door.

“She still has a key but I think the whole team was in on it with her.” Oliver unlocked the front door.

They went inside and found that the place had indeed been cleaned. A fire was laid in the fireplace and a basket of scented pinecones sat beside a full wood basket. The bed had been freshly made as well. There was a box of condoms on top of the pillows.

“It looks like they thought of everything.” Felicity smiled. She pressed her hand to her chest. “I can’t believe they got up here before we did and did all of this for us.”

“There’s a note.” Oliver picked up the envelope leaning against the box on the table. He pulled out the note. “It’s from Thea.”

“What does it say?” Felicity asked as she came to look at it too.

Oliver read it out loud.

 

_“Hey Ollie and Felicity,_

_The team and I thought it would be nice to do something special for you both because you seem to be in need of a break._

_John asked Lyla if we could use the jet so we could get to New England ahead of you to fix up the place. Let’s face it cobwebs and dust are mood killers. We stocked the pantry and even left a few bottles of red wine. Have fun and we will see you when you get home._

_Thea_

_PS: The team said; Don’t worry Mom and Dad. Uncle John and Aunt Thea will take good care of us.”_

 

Oliver looked at Felicity. “When did the team start calling us Mom and Dad? We aren’t that old.”

“Oh Oliver! I love it when you get all pouty.” Felicity laughed. “By the way, they have always called us Mom and Dad. I heard Renee and Evelyn call us that when they first joined the team.”

Oliver pouted. I’m not that old.

“Stop it.” Felicity lightly slapped his arm. “Let’s open the box and see what they left us.” She reached over and pulled the ribbon off and lifted the lid to look inside. “Oh wow!”

“What?” Oliver looked into the box and saw a chocolate cake from the restaurant.

There was a note on the underside of the lid of the box. Felicity read it out loud.

_“Roy and I loved this. It’s from the Copper Falls Café just down the road.”_

Oliver laughed. “You got your cake after all.” Oliver went to stick his finger in the icing.

“Hey!” Felicity smacked his hand and put the lid back on the box. “That’s for later. I have something else in mind for now. Why don’t you go get the things out of the car and I will light the fire?”

Oliver kissed her on the cheek and laid his bow on the table. “I’ll be right back.”

“I’ll be right here!” Felicity watched him go out the door and she went over to light the fire. When she had it lit she sat on the rug by the hearth and looked around. She smiled. “This is the perfect place to do it and I’m going to do it right now.”

Oliver came in the door with the suitcases. “Having trouble with the fire?”

“No it’s lit. I was just thinking.” Felicity stood up and went over to him. She put her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. “Oliver Jonas Queen, will you marry me?”

Oliver dropped the suitcases and lifted her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He put her down then grinned. “Yes Felicity Megan Smoak, I will marry you.”

“Oliver, close the door.” Felicity patted him on the chest.  “Something might come in while we are … um… wedding planning?”

Oliver glanced back at the open door and sighed. “I better get the rest of our stuff first. Don’t move!”

“I’m never going anywhere without you again.” Felicity smiled.

Oliver nodded and smiled as he went to get the rest of the things out of the trunk.

Felicity laid back on the bed and almost immediately sat back up. She picked up the box of condoms from the pillow and laughed. “I hope this is enough for the whole week.”


End file.
